An ever-increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet. Additionally, content, applications, and/or service providers are turning to shared-resource technologies such as cloud computing and distributed data centers to meet the increased demand for Internet services. Cloud computing, in general, provides access to electronic resources where the hardware and/or software used to support Internet services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of customers at any given time. A customer interacting with a service provider may require access to a network of computer resources that can provide them with their own customer specific requirements, rules, and policies. A customer may need to provide instructions or computer code to the service provider to configure their network of computer resources in a particular configuration or according to their own rules. Service providers of scalable networks are torn between providing customers an environment to flexibly configure their network/develop software and maintaining the security of their own network.